Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for interaction with holographic image notifications using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, consumers, users, and other individuals find themselves using a variety of computing devices, such as, for example, computers, laptops, tablets, televisions or smart phones. Many of these computing devices provide a variety of functionality and applications capable of being integrated or used across multiple platforms or devices. For example, smart phones now have the capability of functioning as televisions by displaying media content. In like fashion, many laptops integrate necessary components to deliver audio or visual communication thereby functioning as a mobile device. Many of these devices have common features and characteristics, such as a display screen for visualizing data. Accordingly, the use of computers, network appliances, and similar data processing devices continue to proliferate throughout society while providing many new advancements in technological features and characteristics.